diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-180.254.78.57-20161009165643/@comment-39679142-20190603223126
This is an old post but as someone who did retranslate sections from a lot of chapters from another manga for the wider community because of the mess made by scanlation teams - I don't suppose that there's really that kind of bias involved. More likely it's one of the following: #1 The translation was done in a hurry to meet demand (big problem with popular/mainstream manga) #2 The translation was done from another translation - usually Chinese - meaning it has already moved further from the original. #3 The translator wants to jazz up the vocab and use more English slang/create more meaning rather than adhering to actual words and meanings. #4 The translator assumes they know what the writer meant but didn't contextualise it with surrounding scenes/character. This happens most when the translator doesn't know the storyline in its broader context and so translates 'sono mama', rather than taking into consideration how things are used. (The way "seikaku warui" is rendered in English translation is one such. It does mean 'bad personality' but the way it is used in Japanese is a lot less damning than the "horrible" or "nasty" personality translation that I've seen in English.) There are a lot of mistakes in the CR subs to the point I finally started turning them off as they really annoyed me. One such being the sub saying Furuya threw a 171km fastball, when he clearly didn't, and nobody picked that up. Another in the Seikou tournament, when the dialogue has Kataoka telling Sawamura to take care of the first batters and then specifically to Kawakami to take out Nagata (the subs make it sound like Sawamura will do the first guy and Kawakami the rest, which isn't what happened). I'm not a baseball fan so am not going to comment on technique translations and what they mean in broader English context. But it's also really common in translations to approximate a phrase in the way the translator wants to understand it...or make it stand out more. This happens many, many times in the CR subs. I also hate seeing swear words in fansubs because that's not how Japanese works. I haven't read the manga for DnA because buying that many books from Japan is prohibitive and I don't read fansubs or translations for the above reasons...But most translators don't set out to bias the readership against a character. Most of the issues in translation come from other sources. On another note - Japanese and English are very different languages so even sometimes if you are really careful you're going to change the meaning when you render from one language to the other. Just because of how they're structured as languages and how both have terms that don't have an easy equivalent in the other. It is a lot easier to read manga or anything in Japanese and understand it in context than it is to explain/render it for someone else who doesn't speak the language and thus can't pick up the nuances in the same way.